Of Mice and Men Epilogue
by xFarFromHavenx
Summary: This is an original epilogue that I wrote for "Of Mice and Men" in my English class. It's my first 'Fan Fic' on this site, and I hope that you enjoy it! Any reviews as would be appreciated, as well. :


**Of Mice and Men: Epilogue**

**11 Years Later**

The room was very well furnished. There were two leather couches in one corner of the room, complete with pillows on opposite sides of them. A small rectangular coffee table was placed in front of one of the couches, with a small oil-operated lamp on the center of it. Covering a large portion of each wall, there were various art pieces ranging from paintings to different textures fabrics, each one giving off a warm feeling to the room. A large fireplace was positioned along one of the walls with a fire blazing within it, illuminating the area around it. The wooden floor gleamed in the light given off by the hand-crafted chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In one corner of the room, there was a man sitting in a rocking chair. He was in his late thirties, with a light stubble on his face. He was talking quietly to a boy sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of him. 

"He could lift up a whole barley bag by hisself, I tell you. He had the strength o' twenty oxen," The man said. He leaned back, resting both of his arms on the chair's armrests. The boy looked up to the man, mulling over what he had just explained to him. 

The boy leaned forward, intrigued. "By hisself, Pa? I tried liftin' up one of those bags, and I could barely budge it!"

The man grinned down at the boy, seeing that his son was enjoying the story. Before he could continue his tale, a door to the left of the fireplace opened, and a woman walked into the room. She was beautiful, with long black hair, and a pretty-looking face. Her eyes were gleaming, and she was wearing just a little bit of makeup. She walked into the room and looked down at the boy, motioning down for him to come with her. "C'mon' now, Lennie. Go an' get washed up for dinner."

"Alrigh', Ma," said the boy. He got up from the floor, and brushed his pants off. He then walked over to his father who was gently rocking in the oak chair and hugged him. He quickly ran past his mother who ran her fingers through his hair as he ran by. The boy disappeared into the hallway. The woman watched him go, smiling lightly to herself. Then she turned back to the man and smiled at him.

"'Nother story 'bout your friend from Salinas, George?"

George smiled at her, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "He loves those stories, Kelsey. He was askin' me to tell him another one."

"Well, you can finish it up after supper. C'mon', now, You go wash up, too."

George grunted a reply, still partially deep in thought. The woman walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She then stood up and walked out of the room.  
A few minutes later, George stood up from his chair and walked over the window. He could hear the sound of his son talking excitedly to his mother in the kitchen, and turned towards the hallway to listen in a little bit better. George then heard his wife laugh and smiled. Leave it to Lennie to make anyone laugh. George turned back to the window, looking out of it.

The scene before him was incredible. The evening sky was illuminated with the colors of red, purple, and orange. The hills in the distance of George's view were becoming less visible with the nearing dark blue sky. George's front yard was filled with various patches of beautiful, colorful flowers. A narrow, stone pathway led up from the road up to the front door of George's two-story brick house. Out in the distance, George could see his two farm-herds herding a group of sheep back into the barn. Looking away from that, George watched as his two dogs, Aaron and Hal, helped herd the sheep along with the farm-hands.

George closed his eyes, leaning himself onto the window slightly as he started to get lost in his own thoughts once again.

A little while later, George heard a small, light pattering of feet approaching the room and turned around. Lennie was standing in the doorway, drying his hands on his overalls. He looked up, beaming at his father, and asked, "You comin' Pa?"

George walked over to Lennie and put his hand softly on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, son. C'mon'."

Together, the two of them walked into the kitchen.


End file.
